Pokefic 3
by Ashyboy14
Summary: Pewter City


Pokemon Love Pt 3 By Ashyboy13 Pokemon belongs to Nintendo as well as all the characters. This is based 5 years after Ash becomes Pokemon master. They stay for 2-3 days at each town/city except for forests. Misty/Ash understand Pikachu. I will be doing this in parts. Team Rocket has been disbanded. Togepi is back in Cerulean with Misty's sisters. 

Narrator: Ash and co. just arrived in Pewter city with their new traveler, the Samurai. 

Brock's Dad: Hey! How are ya' Brock? 

Brock: Hi, Dad, I'm fine. How are you? 

B. D: Well, everyone's out taking care of the pokemon that they caught, and Mindy's learned how to sew, so I don't have to mend her dresses all the time. 

Samurai: You must be Brock's father. 

BD: Yep that's me all right! 

Ash: Brock? We're going to the hotel to unpack. 

Brock: O.K. 

With that, Ash and Misty run toward the hotel. 

BD: What's with them? Last time I saw them, they were fighting about something or another. 

Brock looks knowingly at Pikachu and Samurai. 

Samurai: Well they got a little closer… (Wink wink) 

BD: Oh. OH! Ha ha ha ha! 

At this point everyone was laughing. 

Back to the room. 

Ash: (words mumbled) Misty, do you think we should start unpacking for REAL now? 

Misty: (Pulls back) What? 

Ash: We should start unpacking for REAL now. 

Misty: (Sighs) Your right. We should get unpacking befor- 

Brock: Hey you two! How much 'unpacking ' have you gotten done, hmmm? 

Pikachu: Pi, pikachu! Pika, pika, pikachu, chaa! (I bet I can guess what kind of 'unpacking' they were doing!) 

Ash: Alright that's enough! Do you two have to keep peeking in on us every 30 minutes? 

Pikachu/Brock: Yes! 

Samurai: We got the pizza and- Ash! Misty! Well I'd never thought you'd get together! (Mock suprise) 

Misty: Now cut that out! You already know darn well we that were together! Now if all of you would leave the room, we'll REALLY start unpacking. 

Pikachu and Brock grab some popcorn misinterpreting what they mean. 

Ash: (Sighing) Pikachu, don't encourage Brock. 

Pikachu: Pikachu! (But it's so FUN!) 

After Misty and Ash really unpack their belongings, the group heads over to the Pewter city park to have lunch, were Ash and Misty fill them in on their relationship. They then made them sign a slip saying that they will not follow them a round in their room or crack jokes about their relationship. 

Later that night Ash and Misty manage to get back to their room after Pikachu's attempt to lure them into embarrassing situations. 

Ash: (Flopping down on a bed) I'm sooo tired! 

Misty comes beside him and starts massaging him. 

Ash: Ohhhhhh that feels goooood. 

Misty: Unfortunately, I'm tired also and can't keep this up all night. 

Ash starts grinning misciviously and turns around to face Misty. 

Misty: Ash what are you do-mhplph! 

At that point Pikachu, who was outside the door, (Pikachus can't read!) got to see a demonstration on how fireworks are created. 

Eventually, Pikachu fell asleep. So did Misty and Ash, with their mouths still locked together! 

Morning. 

Ash wakes up to find that if he yawns, he'll wake up Misty. After several minute itching to yawn, Misty waks up to find Ash looking into her eyes. 

Misty: Morni'n Ash. 

Ash: Morni'n Misty> That was some night , huh? 

Misty sits up, stretches, and yawns. 

Misty: I'll defenently agree with you there! 

Ash:I call bathroom first! 

He then quickly runs to the bathroom before Misty can react. 

Misty: Open up! I need to use it too! Huh? 

Misty hears a small yawn outside their door. When she opens it she is supprised to see Pikachu there. He must have seen the whole thing through the peephole! Misty thought. She quickly grabbed him and yanked him inside. 

After both used the bathroom. 

Ash: Pikachu, we told you not to- 

Pikachu: Pikachu,pi, pika,pikachu,cha, pi, pi , pikachu! ( A: I can't read, and B: I didn't follow you into your room.) 

Misty: Well, just don't tell Brock or Samurai what happened! 

Brock: Tell us what? 

Misty: Eep! I didn't see you standing there! 

Brock: Ishould have stayed quiet; I could'ev heared the whole story! 

Ash: Yo Brocko! 

Brock: Hey Ash! How was your sleep? 

Ash It was great! 

At that point Pikachu and Brock start giggiling unconrolably. 

Ash: What? 

Ash: Pikachu didn't tell you any thing, did he? 

Brock: Nope. Come on, we need to meet my Dad at my house for breakfast. 

Misty: What is it? 

Brock: He's been spoiling the kids sience I've been gone. He feeds them hamburgers for breakfast! 

At the mention of something with Ketchup on it, he runs up onto Ash's shoulder and yells: Pikachu! (Charge!) 

After breakfast, the group headed over to the store to begin the shopping spree. 

Misty: I'm going to take Ash to the clothing store to find him some decent clothes. 

Ash: What's wrong with the one's that I have?!? 

Misty: Besides that you have to wash them every day and you were them every day? 

Ash: Well I guess there is that… hey, isn't that Jessie and James? 

Indeed it was Team Rocket (Former) Members Jessie and James. 

Brock: Hey, what's up now that your not Rockets anymore? 

James: My parents took pity on me and Jessie, and let us live under their roof. 

Jessie: With one nice bargain in their favor. (Happily) 

James: Yes, we're married now! 

Ash: You mean you two LIKED each other?!? You both sure had a funny way of showing it to each other. 

Jessie: Same way you and that girl show each other! 

Misty: Well, we kinda… 

Ash: We got… together. 

James: You did? 

Jessie: No way! 

Pikachu: Pikachu, pika! (They sure did!) 

Ash: Pikachu says that we did. 

Misty: It turned out that we bothed liked each other, but we didn't know how the other felt. 

Ash: But right now Misty is taking me to get new clothes. 

Meowth: That'll be a change! 

As Ash and Misty are looking through the rows of jackets, Gary apears. 

Gary: Hey loser! Want a pokemon battle? 

Ash: Your on! One on one! 

As they run outside, Brock sees them and decides to watch. 

Ash: You choose first. 

Gary Gladly! I choos you Ivysaur! 

Ash: Charizard, go! 

Gary: Ahhh! Ivysaur, razor leaf! 

Ash Charizard, dodge and use fire blast! 

Charizard spews explosive flame at Ivysaur and badly burns it. 

Ash: Yes! I win! 

Gary: No! I even beat the elite 4! I was THIS close to becoming champ! 

Ash go back and train somemore! 

After the group gets back to the hotel, Jessie,James, and Meowth are waiting for them. 

Jessie: We would like to join the trip. 

Ash: Sure! 

That night when Ash and Misty make out until they fall usleep again, Jessie/James are there with a camcorder recording. They didn't sign the slip! 

TO BE CONTINUED… 


End file.
